A Week in Japan
by Hei Kurashi
Summary: One of the Inu Yasha crew goes to Kagome's time. Guess who it will be. They get stuck there for a week. Someone steals the shards of the Shikon No Tama then they fall through the well. Read to find out. COMPLETE!
1. Protecting Rin

Note: Hi all. This is my first fan fic by my self. ^_^; I hope you all enjoy it. Just you all know I probably won't get all the chapters I've written until I'm further with it. Enjoy and review! Please and thank you. ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^  
  
"OsuwariOsuwariOsuwari!!!" Kagome yelled as the ever so familiar thump of Inu Yasha hitting the ground followed.  
  
'Here we go again' thought Miroku as Kagome and Inu Yasha started arguing again. Shippo and Sango jumped in to calm them down. Shippo talked to Inu Yasha and Sango to Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Shippo started, "Can't you be a little nicer to Kagome? If you don't she'll leave and she won't come back." Inu Yasha just shrugged, grunted, and walked on.  
  
"Kagome," Sango started the same time as Shippo. "Don't you think you could be a bit gentler with him. I know he deserves it most of the time, but if you two can't get along we aren't going to get any where. Besides, I can tell how much you care for him. And I can tell that he cares for you too. Why else would he fight harder to win when you're in danger?" she pointed out. Kagome thought about it and watched Inu Yasha.  
  
'Is that how Inu Yasha really feels? I wonder.' she thought.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Inu Yasha called out from a many yards away.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Sango!" Shippo called to them as he and Miroku caught up with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Lets go Kagome," Sango said as she started to jog to the boys.  
  
***************************************  
  
'Sesshoumaru' Inu Yasha thought when he caught the scent of his half brother. He ran off to fine his brother. The rest ran after him. Kagome, however, didn't. She stopped when she heard a child crying in the trees nearby. She followed the sound. She soon found the source. Kagura was attacking a little girl. Kagome instantly pulled out her bow and an arrow. She took aim and shot the arrow at Kagura and she took flight on her feather. Kagome ran over to the girl to see if she was okay. When Kagome look at the girl's face she knew who it was.  
  
"Aren't you the little girl that follows Sesshoumaru around? Your name's Rin, right?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded then threw herself into Kagome's arms and cried.  
  
"I. I. I was so scared. Th. Thank you. for saving me." Rin stuttered quietly between sobs. Before Kagome could answer, Sesshoumaru stood before her, the Tokijin inches from her.  
  
"Rin. Step aside." He ordered. She obeyed.  
  
"How dare you hurt a young girl like her." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome was about to explain when Sesshoumaru growled at her. So she kept quiet. He raised Tokijin, preparing to strike. As he started to swing Rin ran forward screaming.  
  
"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama!" She stopped in from of Kagome, Arms spread out. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were shocked. Sesshoumaru stopped his sword just in time.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing? Step aside!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Rin reluctantly stepped out of the way.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin started. "She saved me."  
  
"Is this true?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, pointing his sword at her. She nodded.  
  
"Kagura was attacking her. I heard Rin crying and drove Kagura away. Then Rin hugged me," she answered. Before either of them could say or do anything more they heard a yell.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Kagome saw streaks of red and white as Inu Yasha attacked and his brother dodged. Kagome watched as they streaked past. Miroku, Sango and Shippo went over to her.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked. She just nodded, keeping her eyes on the brothers. Miroku tried to pull her to her feet. She remained where she was until she saw Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru streak past towards Rin.  
  
"RIN!! RUN!!" she yelled. Rin didn't move. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran in front of Rin just as Sesshoumaru attacked Inu Yasha and he blocked with his sword. Blood splattered the ground.  
  
Author's Note: Hi all. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. ^_^ Kagome: I like the cliffhanger. I can't wait to find out what happens next. Hei (that's me): hm. well you'll just have to wait. It took me almost a week to type this chapter. I'm so busy with school. I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. Kagome Revived

Note: Hi all. I really hope you all liked chapter one. Now its time for chapter two. Thanks to those that reviewed. ^_^ And just so you all know I'm not one of those people that doesn't update. I will when I get the chance to type. It'll probably be a little while after chapter 3 because I have no time to think or write. But anyway, as always I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you. ^_^  
  
Everyone stopped. Rin was paralyzed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran forward. Inu Yasha dropped his sword as Sesshoumaru sheathed his. Kagome's vision was getting blurry. She saw them running to her. She saw them yelling but couldn't hear them. Then every thing went black.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried. Kagome had jumped in front of Rin just in time. Inu Yasha's sword had sliced deeply into Kagome's back. He didn't realize that he did it. Kagome's clothes were soaked with blood. Sango kneeled next to Rin and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango asked. Rin nodded slowly staring at Kagome.  
  
"Inu Ya---." Shippo was about to say. Miroku covered his mouth. Se shook his head and muttered.  
  
"Don't bother him now." They both looked at him. Inu Yasha was standing in shock, staring at Kagome, Tetsuaiga on the ground next to him. He lowered his head, turned and left. Sesshoumaru was the only one that noticed this. Everyone else was seeing if Kagome was still alive. Rin had calmed down and was sitting at the base of a large tree, watching Sango dress Kagome's wound. Shippo was talking to Miroku. Sesshoumaru could tell by how he had acted that his brother cared for this human girl.  
  
"Get out of the way," he ordered Sango and Rin as he pulled out Tensega and walked toward them. Hesitantly they moved out of the way. Sesshoumaru swung his sword through the air above Kagome. He sheathed his sword and stepped back. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Her wound was completely healed.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippo yelled as he ran to her.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm a little tired though," she answered. Kagome looked around.  
  
"Where's Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
"He left. He was shocked at what happened." Miroku answered.  
  
"Oh," Said Kagome quietly. "Well, I'm going to go home and rest. Tell him 'good-bye' for me."  
  
Author's Note: So how'd you like it?  
  
Kagome; um. why me?  
  
Hei: Because you were there. Shippo is too small, no offense.  
  
Shippo: non taken.  
  
Hei: ^_^ Miroku and Sango were trying to get you to your feet. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru definitely couldn't. And Rin is too young to protect herself from something like that. So. yeah.  
  
Kagome: okay. By the way, how long is this story going to be?  
  
Hei: No clue. but it will be long. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will come as soon as possible. ^_^ 


	3. The Promise

Note: Hi all. Hope you enjoyed Ch 2. ^_^ I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't noticed yet, the apostrophes ( ' ) notify that someone is thinking. And the star ( * ) notifies a change of scene. I think that's all you need to know for now. ^_^ This is going to be that last chapter for a while. I need to think more. In this chapter is a poem that I didn't write. Shawna, one of my friends in the yahoo group Youkai_Heritage wrote it. ^_^ I really hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you.  
  
"I'm ho-ome" Kagome called out when she walked into her house.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. And how long are we going to be blessed with your presence this time?" her grandfather asked as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why does it matter? This is my home. I'll stay as long as I want. Besides I have school to go to." Kagome said angrily. "Its not like I belong in the feudal era." She went into her room. As she collapsed on her bed she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop moping around and go visit Kagome. I can tell you want to" Shippo yelled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Its not like she's gone forever." Inu Yasha said nothing. He looked at Shippo then left Kaede's house  
  
"I don't think that he's accepted the fact that Kagome isn't dead. He saw her die but didn't see Sesshoumaru bring her back. Its hard to believe things like that unless you see it." Miroku stated at seeing Shippo's confused and slightly hurt expression.  
  
*******************************  
  
Inu Yasha sat on a hill looking at the well.  
  
'Kagome will never come through there again and its all my fault,' he thought. He had seen Kagome's blood on the Tetsuaiga when Miroku found him and handed it back.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kagome stretched her arms out.  
  
"Mmmmm. A good night's sleep is just what I needed." She looked at her clock and started to pack her bag to go back to the feudal era. She hummed a light tune as she moved around the house to get all she needed.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was raining. Inu Yasha was still on the hill, but he was asleep. Kagome climbed out of the well.  
  
"It's a good thing I remembered an umbrella" she muttered to herself. Then she saw Inu Yasha. She climbed the hill and shoved her umbrella into the ground so that it covered him. When she was a few yards away Inu Yasha woke. He turned and saw Kagome walking towards the village. Kagome turned for another glance at the sleeping youkai and saw him awake and standing, looking at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha"  
  
'Kagome. It can't be. How can you be.' he though as he slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome called out again. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Kagome" Inu Yasha said quietly as he held her in his arms. Silence filled the air as the two of them held each other. Then Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"We may have two hearts But we share one mind. And our fates Will be intertwined." she said quietly.  
  
"But what about my past love? I don't know who to choose. You both look so much the same But neither one am I willing to loose." Inu Yasha continued.  
  
"Don't worry about My fickle heart. Go with her. After all You two were ripped apart."  
  
"I tried to forget her. I tried so hard. And I wanted to feel for you But my heart was barred."  
  
"I love you like she does. We both want to be with you And it's so horrible That you should have to choose."  
  
"I never wanted you to really leave. Though, I was close to saying good bye. And nor could I ever wish for you To break down and cry."  
  
"I was also close to leaving forever But I had so much I wanted to tell. However I couldn't face you Nor take the trip down the well."  
  
"It wouldn't help but I can say I understand. For my heartaches too When you hold my hand."  
  
"Just remember that no matter Who gets you in the end, I will never leave you. We'll always be at least friends." Kagome finished. As they stood there embracing each other the rain stopped and the sun came out. They let go and walked to Kaede's village together, hand in hand.  
  
"I wonder when Kagome or Inu Yasha are going to come back" said Shippo. He was sitting on the fence watching Kaede work in the garden. Kaede looked up and the kitsune and saw Inu Yasha and Kagome behind him.  
  
"Right now," she answered. Shippo gave her a confused look then turned around.  
  
"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" he called out joyfully as he ran out to them. They quickly let go of each other's hand.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said as she picked up and hugged him.  
  
"Its good to see you again." Just then Miroku and Sango came out to the garden. they both seemed to be out of breath and Sango was straitening her kimono.  
  
"Its good to see that you have returned," Miroku said.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Mhm," Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! That was a great chapter wasn't it?  
  
Inu Yasha: What's going on with Miroku and Sango?  
  
Hei: You'll have to wait and see. *grins*  
  
Kagome: I wonder where Sesshoumaru and Rin went.  
  
Inu Yasha: Who cares?  
  
Hei: OH!!! I just got an idea for an upcoming chapter. Time to go write. ^_^ In the next chapter the real adventure begin. Please review! 


	4. Down The Well

Note: AAHH!!! Only one review from a previous chapter.. Please review people.. PLEASE!!! Well, here's chapter 4. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Kagome's arrow flew through the air. It was 3 days later. They were battling Kagura yet again. The arrow cut the side of Kagura's arm and landed in the ground in front of her, disrupting her wind. Inu Yasha started his wind.  
  
'There it is.' he though. 'The Wind Scar' He swung the Tetsuaiga through it and Kagura flew backwards into a tree. They were battling on the hill where Inu Yasha sat just days before. Kagome was standing near the well with Shippo. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were half-way between. Kagura got up and used her wind to pick up Kagome's arrow.  
  
'Kikyo' Kagome thought as she felt the resurrected miko's presence. Kagome turned to find Kikyo. And there she was, standing in front of a large group of trees. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Inu Yasha called out to her. Kagome turned. Her arrow was zooming back to her. Kikyo made her move. She moved forward with much grace and snatched the Shikon no Tama. Sango tried to knock the arrow off course but got attacked by her won weapon when it hit Kagura's wind. She flew backwards and was knocked out. The arrow was just feet away when she felt someone push her out of the way. As they fell down the well everything seemed to speed up to normal. Kagome saw the arrow fly over the well, Kikyo's soul collectors fly off and Kagura take off on her feather with someone in her grasp.  
  
'Sango!' She realized just as everything from the feudal era vanished and she landed in the present. She kept her eyes closed for about a minute. Then she felt something move next to her. She opened her eyes, looked over and saw.. Miroku. He had one arm over her chest. He opened his eyes as she looked at him, shocked.  
  
Author's Note: okay. I know that was a short chapter. The next chapter is in the process of being written. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Please, please, PLEASE review. 


	5. The First Hour

Note: Sorry its taken so long for me to update. But please, c'mon people. Please review. I have a weak ego. I'm sad that only one person reviewed for the first chapter. Thank you for reviewing though to Kikyous Revenge. If no one reviews my story I fell like no one is reading it or that it isn't that good and I'll stop. What's the point of continuing to update my story if no one is reading or likes it? Anywho. Here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Disclaimer: as always I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
"Where are we?" Miroku asked. He and Kagome had gotten out of the well and were now outside the temple.  
  
"This is where I live. This is my time. Somehow you got here," Kagome told him.  
  
"C'mon Miroku," she said as she motioned to him and started walking to her house. Miroku followed.  
  
************************************  
  
Shippo had finally fallen asleep. He had been worrying and pacing since Kagome and Miroku fell down the well. Inu Yasha had gone out looking for either Kagura and Sango or Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama.  
  
'Where are they?' he asked himself as he jumped off the top of a tree and glided across that night sky. Kirara had stayed to watched Shippo. Suddenly Inu Yasha felt the wind change. He landed and wielded the Tetsuaiga. Then he felt something hit him hard in the back. He flew forward, landed, turned, and saw someone in the shadow. It was a human. Female. Inu Yasha could tell by the stench. There was something familiar about this girl though. Then she stepped into a small patch of light made by the moon. Inu Yasha could now see the girl's face and knew who it was.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome called out as she checked each room.. She went back to the living room where she left Miroku.  
  
"I guess they went out" she said shrugging. She turned on the TV and Miroku jumped.  
  
"What is that?" he asked as he cautiously approached the black box that had people in it.  
  
"Its called a television. TV for short," Kagome explained.  
  
"You can watch movies on it. Movies are shows that are recorded so that everyone can see them when ever they want" It was hard explaining something that everyone in her time knew so well.  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Miroku asked. Kagome reached to her neck where the Shikon no Tama normally was and found that it was gone. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I guess Kikyo stole it," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Um. We have to wait for Inu Yasha to bring us the shards of the Shikon no Tama before we can go back," She told him, trying to stay calm.  
  
"He probably won't be able to come before the morning so lets find a place for you to sleep until he comes." She said.  
  
'There's no way he's sleeping in my room' she thought as she lead him towards the guest room.  
  
A/N: Okay. That's that. I know its kinda short but the next chapter is longer. But you won't get to read it unless you REVIEW!!! Thank you again to Kikyous Revenge for reviewing the first chapter. But now there are 5 chapters out and I would be very happy if someone would review my story. I feel that either no one is reading it or that no one likes it. And both are very sad. so PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: feh. You complain too much.  
  
Kagome: No she doesn't. She just would like more than one person to review her story. If it helps any I like it so far.  
  
Chichiri's Girl, Hei: Thank you Kagome. I'm glad that you like it. And you are just rude, Inu Yasha. But we love you anyway. ^_^ Okay. I'm in the process of writing the 6th chapter. Please, please, please review. 


	6. Friend vs Friend

Note: Here's chapter six. Please review everyone. I have a weak ego and need some support. This is a very active chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and company. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R!  
  
It was the middle of the night. Shippo woke with a start. Kirara felt him jump, woke up and looked at him.  
  
"Oh Kirara. I dreamt that Naraku had taken over Kagome or Sango and made them attack us." Shippo said. Kohaku heard Shippo talking and sat up.  
  
"Kohaku. Did I wake you?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No," Kohaku answered. "Shippo? What do you think the chances are of your dream coming true?" He asked as absentmindedly stroked Kirara. His memory had been coming back very well now.  
  
Sango had been forced to remove the Shikon no Tama from his back. She was heart broken to do it. I was the hardest thing in the world for her to do. Sesshoumaru had been watching on the sidelines, watching. Rin had convinced him to revive the boy. She couldn't stand to see Sango crying.  
  
'Besides,' he had thought, 'he may be the way to Naraku.' So now Kohaku was completely healed and he memory was almost entirely returned.  
  
That was the last thing that left Sango's mind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha barked. His words didn't affect her at all. Her eyes were blank.  
  
'Just like how Kohaku's were' Inu Yasha thought. He started yelling.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME SANGO!! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER!?!? REMEMBER YOUR FRIENDS! ME! KAGOME! SHIPPO! MIROKU! KIRARA! AND YOUR BROTHER, KOHAKU!" The mention of her brother made Sango blink, her eyes came into focus  
  
"Inu. Yasha." she said slowly. She straitened instantly and her eyes went blank again. She grabbed her boomerang and threw it at Inu Yasha. He tried to block it with Tetsuaiga, but since it was still so heavy he couldn't lift it soon enough. The boomerang hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Inu Yasha lost his grip on Tetsuaiga as he hit the ground on his back and skidded in the dirt. As Inu Yasha got up he didn't retrieve his sword. Instead he leapt from his crouching position onto Sango. She tried pushing him off but he was too heavy. Then she saw his red eyes. He had become full Youkai again. She blinked. Her eyes were focused.  
  
'Oh my. Inu Yasha' she thought. Then she heard a voice in her head.  
  
'Kill Inu Yasha' it said. She knew the voice.  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE NARAKU' she screamed in her head. Naraku repeated himself. She lost control again. She blinked and once again had the blank stare signifying Naraku's control. She kicked Inu Yasha off her, quickly stood up and pulled out her sword. She ran forward and attacked Inu Yasha. He moved out of the way and growled. He leapt on Sango once again. this time he jabbed his claws into her chest, just missing her heart. He was about to stab her again when he heard someone.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait! Don't kill her!" It was Shippo. He and Kohaku were riding Kirara. Shippo jumped off Kirara and ran towards Inu Yasha and Sango. He jumped on the youkai's head then ran to the Tetsuaiga, hoping that he would follow and grab the sword. It worked. Inu Yasha got off Sango and went after the kitsune. He tripped over Tetsuaiga and landed face first in the dirt Shippo just watched him. Inu Yasha got up and looked at Shippo. Then he went over to where Sango lay, bleeding, and very weak. He looked at her wounds.  
  
'Did I do that?' he asked himself. He picked her up and put her on Kirara.  
  
"Kohaku," he said demandingly.  
  
"Tell Kaede that Sango got attacked by a demon. Tell her to keep Sango unconscious until Kagome returns. You got that?" he ordered. Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Shippo. you go back with him," he ordered again. Before Shippo got on Kirara Inu Yasha pulled him aside and told him, in almost a whisper,  
  
"Don't tell Kaede that I was the demon that did this. And tell her that Naraku is controlling her. That's why she must remain unconscious until Kagome comes back to see if there's a Shikon shard in her. Got that?" Shippo nodded and jumped on Kirara. Then Inu Yasha sheathed Tetsuaiga and took off to find Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama. Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara took Sango back to Kaede's village as fast as possible.  
  
A/N: Hey. How'd you like this chapter? 


	7. The Call

Note: Sorry its taken so long for me to update. But here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They belong Rumiko Takahashi. R&R!  
  
Kagome lead Miroku into the spare bedroom.  
  
"You can sleep in here. My room is just down the hall, just in case you need me," she said as she pointed to her room. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was dinner time.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
'I wonder where Mama, Souta, and Grandpa are.' she thought as she pulled some frozen dinners from the freezer and cooked them. It was getting dark. They didn't leave a note or call. Kagome wasn't concerned. Its not like they knew she was coming back that day. Miroku was getting used to the strange seat called a recliner. Kagome came out carrying two trays of food. As Miroku sat down she put it in front of him. Then she sat down on the sofa. Miroku looked at the food.  
  
"What is this?" he questioned.  
  
"Chicken strips, corn and mashed potatoes with gravy." she said, pointing at each. She put in a movie as her cat, Byou, came in and rubbed against her leg.  
  
******************************************  
  
"There she is. The owner of the legendary Shikon no Tama." said a mysterious male voice in a dark room. He was looking at a mirror and in the mirror was. Kagome.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was 10:30 p.m. and very dark out side. Miroku had fallen asleep in the recliner. Kagome was watching a monster movie. She was on the edge of her seat. Then the phone rang. She jumped. She breathed deep then answered it.  
  
"H. Hello?"  
  
"Kagome? I'm so glad your home." It was a young voice. A boy's.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome asked. "Where are you? Are Mama and Grandpa there too? What's going on?" Kagome bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Kagome. Calm down. I can't answer all your questions because I don't even know. All I can tell you is to go to Tokyo Tower sometime soon." his voice was shaking.  
  
"Souta? Are you okay? You sound scared." Kagome asked.  
  
'What am I saying? Am I actually concerned for my bratty little brother?' she asked herself. Souta paused. then he got much quieter.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "Please hurry. They're gonna hurt us."  
  
"Who? Who's going to hurt you?" Nothing. Then a deep raspy voice came on.  
  
"Bring the Shikon no Tama to the Tokyo Tower by sunset Friday or you will never see your family again."  
  
"What? How do you know about the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome questioned. The only answer was a dial tone. He had hung up. She put the phone down and noticed that Miroku had woken up. He was watching her. He looked very confused. As she looked at him she started to cry. She prayed silently as her head fell in her hands and she collapsed.  
  
'Inu Yasha. Please get the Shikon no Tama soon. Souta, Mama, and Grandpa need you.'  
  
***********************************************  
  
The phone call had come on Saturday. It was now Monday and time for school. Kagome had gotten some clothes for Miroku the previous day. Now he looked like a normal person in this time.  
  
"Now remember." Kagome was explaining to Miroku for the hundredth time. "While we're out you have to pretend to be my cousin. Okay? You are visiting from up north. You are living with me until your parents can pay off all their bills. Understand?" Miroku started to nod then shook his head. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Okay. Just let me do the talking," she said. She looked at the clock then headed towards the door. "Time to go." She grabbed Miroku by the arm. "And don't get cozy with any of my friends," she warned. As they walked to school a lot of Kagome's friends called out. She didn't seem to hear them. She couldn't stop thinking about that phone call. She hadn't told Miroku yet. He was very curious as to why she was sad. All he knew was that, that black thing she had held up to her ear and talked to said something to, make her very sad.  
  
'Please hurry Inu Yasha. Souta. Mama. Grandpa. They're all in danger and I can't do anything about it.' At the thought of her family she began to cry again. Miroku put a sympathetic are on he shoulder. He wished she would tell him what happened.  
  
Kagome was melancholy all day. She still told her friends how Miroku was a visiting cousin when they asked who he was. It seemed like that day would never end. part of her was thankful for that. Miroku was surrounded by girls.  
  
"So what do you do up north?" one of them asked.  
  
"The same thing you do here. But I'm in charge of protecting the women and young children of my family. Kagome included." he answered calmly. As he spoke of protecting his family he thought of Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Inu Yasha. And he realized that what he just said was true. They were his family.  
  
"Speaking of Kagome," another girl spoke up. "Do you know why she's so unhappy?" They all glanced at her. She had her head resting on her desk. She had stopped crying about 10 minutes earlier.  
  
"She's. She's just having a bad day." Miroku said.  
  
"Whatever. a girl with short black hair said. "She's rarely here anyway. For all we know she's still sick."  
  
"We should probably keep away from her so that we don't catch what ever she's got this time."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome was very glad when school let out. On the way home Miroku noticed more than he had earlier. He paid attention to all the buildings, cars, and all the many people moving about. He was fascinated. He looked at Kagome and decided to ask why she was so unhappy.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?  
  
"What did that black thing say to you two nights ago? "Kagome started crying again as she explained what "that black thing" was, how it worked, and what her brother and that man had said.  
  
"So this strange man wants the Shikon no Tama and is using your family as bait to get it?" Miroku asked to make sure he understood. Kagome nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do? We don't know what Inu Yasha will get it back and for all we know my family could be dead by now." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Hm." Miroku started thinking.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm in the process of writing chapter 8 right now. Actually I think I'm almost done with it. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: I want to know when I'm going to get the Shikon no Tama back from Kikyo.  
  
Hei: You really think that you could handle being with Kikyo without being distracted by the fact that she was your lover?  
  
Inu Yasha: Of course I can.  
  
Hei: Well, we'll see. You'll get it back. eventually.. ^_^ 


	8. Inu Yasha's Encounter

Note: Hi all. Here's chapter 8. Thank you to Dreamer Wolf and Kikyous Revenge for reviewing. And to Kikyous Revenge, I'll try to elaborate a little more but this story is steering itself. In this chapter is a song that my friend, Tauskisgirl23, wrote and is kindly letting me use. Its sung to the tune of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. I hope you like this chapter. I'm working on chapter 9. I think that its going to be long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha and company characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy! R&R!  
  
Kaede was back in her garden with Shippo on the fence.  
  
"Is Sango going to be okay, Kaede?" Shippo asked  
  
"Her wounds are healing well. Once we get that shard out of her she should be her normal self again. Kohaku is doing a fine job of taking care of her." Kaede responded.  
  
"I hope Inu Yasha is having luck with finding the Shikon no Tama." Kohaku said as he walked out to the garden and sat on the fence next to Shippo.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When Kagome and Miroku got back from school, Kagome ran to the well house to see if there was any sign of Inu Yasha or the Shikon no Tama. Nothing. Kagome knelt next to the well.  
  
"Where are you Inu Yasha? Have you found it yet? Please hurry." Kagome spoke into the well. When she got back to the house she heard music. She walked in and realized that Miroku had found the stereo system. The song that was playing was "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. She started to sing along, but with her own words.  
  
"He was a hanyou She was a miko Can I make it any more obvious He was a youkai She did archery What more can I say  
  
"He wanted her She'd never tell Secretly se wanted him as well. But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
"He was a hanyou boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
"50 years from now She wakes up not at home Feeding the hatred, she's all alone She turns around Guess who she sees Hanyou boy rippin' up evil hordes  
  
"She looks up her sis She already knows She helped Kagome free his soul She tags along And stands all alone And looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
"He was a hanyou boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super hero Slamming on his new sword Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
"He was a hanyou boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super hero Slamming on his new sword Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
"Sorry Kikyo, but you missed out Well though luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how this story ends.  
  
"Too bad that you couldn't see See that man that hanyou could be There is more than meets the eye I see that soul that is inside.  
  
"He's just a hanyou I'm just a miko Can I make it anymore obvious We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each others' worlds  
  
"I'm with the hanyou boy I didn't say see you later boy I'll be backing you in the fight I'll be there with my arrows And thinking about the song I wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
"I'm with the hanyou boy I didn't say see you later boy I'll be backing you in the fight I'll be there with my arrows And thinking about the song I wrote About a girl he used to know"  
  
When the song ended Miroku applauded. She had forgotten that he was there.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Where is she?" Inu Yasha asked out loud. It had been 3 days since Kagome and Miroku had left. He still hadn't found Kikyo.  
  
"Looking for someone, Inu Yasha?" asked a cold female voice. Inu Yasha spun around.  
  
"Kikyo." Inu Yasha said quietly. He shook his head and silently told himself to focus. "Give me the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo" he demanded.  
  
"But I don't have it." she stated. "It has been taken from me."  
  
"Who took it?" Inu Yasha was starting to lose his temper. Kikyo walked up to him. She held him in her arms. Then kissed him. Inu Yasha tried to resist at first then held her close and fell into her kiss.  
  
'Perfect. He's fallen into my trap. Now he'll be mine forever." she thought. Then she spoke to Inu Yasha, knowing that it wouldn't matter to him now.  
  
"Naraku has the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Naraku." Inu Yasha muttered. Just then a hole appeared beneath them and they began to sink.  
  
"We shall go to hell together, Inu Yasha. Now that I have you nothing can stop me." Kikyo said. She laughed.  
  
'Naraku has the Shikon no Tama.' Those words kept cycling through Inu Yasha's mind. Then it finally connected. He had broken free of Kikyo's spell. Before she could say or do anything he had wielded Tetsuaiga and slashed it through her. It was difficult for him to do but it was necessary. He mourned for her, but only for a minute. And only because she was filled with so much hatred. As her body vanished Inu Yasha saw the part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had that kept her "alive", zoom back towards the Bone Eater's well. The Shikon no Tama was nowhere to be seen. Kikyo had told the truth.  
  
************************************************  
  
Kagome was cooking dinner when she felt it. The last of her soul had returned to her.  
  
"Kikyo's been destroyed. By who?" Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Most likely Naraku. I don't think Inu Yasha could have." he stated.  
  
"That would mean that Naraku now has the Shikon no Tama." Their worst fears were realized. Naraku now had most, if not all of the jewel.  
  
'Oh Inu Yasha. Please be careful.' Kagome pleaded silently  
  
'Inu Yasha. My friend. Be careful.' Miroku thought at the same time.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think?  
  
Inu Yasha: I told you I could handle Kikyo.  
  
Hei: So you did. But you almost didn't. It's a good thing she mentioned where the Shikon no Tama was. Think you'll be able to handle Naraku now that he has most of the jewel?  
  
Inu Yasha.: Of course I will.  
  
Kagome: You better live Inu Yasha. Don't go getting yourself killed.  
  
Sango: What about me? Am I still unconscious?  
  
Hei: Yup. Sorry but we can't have you killing everyone under Naraku's orders.  
  
Sango: Good point.  
  
Hei: okay. Now that all that is straitened out. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know some of you have things to say. There has to be something. Even I have things to say about the story. And I'm the one writing it. C'mon people. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Any suggestions for up coming chapters? I'm open to all those things. Just please say something. Also, if anyone knows of any Male Japanese names please let me know... its for an up coming chapter. ^_^ I'd be very grateful. Chapter 9 will be up A.S.A.P. It might take a while because its going to be long and I have school to work around. 


	9. Tuesday

Note: Hi everyone! ^_^ I finally finished chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. I worked hard on this chapter. I'd really like to know what people think about it. Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kaede, Kikyo, Naraku, Souta, etc. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kagome and Miroku had gone to bed early that night. Neither of them heard the phone ringing. The next morning Kagome saw the light on the answering machine flashing. She listened to it. It was Souta.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you? Please hurry. Mama, Grandpa and I were separated. I don't know where they are. I heard screaming earlier and I'm scared that it was Mama. The guy that brought us here is sleeping right now. He doesn't know I'm using the phone." A door slammed.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing in here?" The man slapped Souta. Souta cried out in pain. Then yelled.  
  
"PLEASE HURRY KAGOME!!!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Another slap then a thud.  
  
"You might want to hurry if you want you family left alive." It was over. Kagome had fallen to the floor and was shaking. The doorbell rang. Kagome didn't seem to notice so Miroku answered the door.  
  
"Oh. Eri. Arimi. Hi. What are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he let the two girls in.  
  
"Hi Miroku. Where's Kagome?" they asked together. Miroku just pointed to where she was.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Eri asked as they entered the living room where Kagome was still on the floor shaking.  
  
"You look like you just say a ghost" Arimi pointed out. Kagome explained how she had this jewel. Then someone stole it. And now this guy wants it and is using her family as ransom to get it. she didn't mention anything about her friends or time traveling down the well. The two girls were shocked. Kagome let them listen to the message.  
  
'Hold on Souta. Please hold on. We have to wait for Inu Yasha to get it back. Even though Naraku must have it, I know Inu Yasha can win if he tries and controls his anger.' Kagome thought as her friends listened to the message and she heard Souta scream yet again. School was the same as the day before except no one bothered to keep their voices down when talking about Kagome. Eri, Arimi and Miroku were comforting Kagome. Then Miroku was dragged off by a bunch of girls. Then one of those girls said something that could not be ignored.  
  
"Why don't you just ditch her Miroku? You could stay with me. She looks like she could just fall over and die right now. She's a mess." At that Miroku stood up. The chair he was in fell over. He began to yell.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'JUST DITCH HER'? YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GIVE UP MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HER JUST BECAUSE SHE'S HAVING A BAD DAY? YOU MUST BE INSANE!" The whole class was looking at him. Kagome was surprised how he stood up for her. He quieted down a little.  
  
"Just because someone is having troubles in life or a bad day gives you no right to bring them even further down like you've done to Kagome." He walked over to Kagome and held out his hand.  
  
"Come Kagome. We don't need to stand for this" Kagome took his hand, got u, and they left. As the door closed behind them, Kagome heard Eri and Arimi standing up for them.  
  
"You shouldn't have been so harsh. They're both having family problems. Kagome's brother has been kidnapped, their grandfather is dyeing from heart problems, Kagome's mother is having a break down from all this. And Miroku's parents are having troubles getting all their bills paid. We were told this morning that they probably won't be able to take him back for another year and a half!" they scolded the class together. Kagome chuckled as they walked away from the classroom. Most of that wasn't true. At least, so she hoped.  
  
"Its amazing what those two can come up with." Kagome muttered. A few minutes later the bell rang to dismiss for lunch. Kagome and Miroku headed for the cafeteria. Soon Eri and Arimi caught up with them.  
  
"We told them off for you guys. Now, the whole class is ready and willing to welcome you guys back without making a big deal." Eri explained.  
  
"We know." Miroku and Kagome said together. "We heard."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Back in class everyone was nicer to them. After that there were no more problems in school that day.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kagome was in a good mood after school and on the walk home. Eri and Arimi had invited her and Miroku to go to the movies with them. They accepted. Everyone went to Kagome's to drop off their bags. As the others went inside, Kagome headed to the well. She hopped in. She could feel it. A shard of the Shikon no Tama was moving closer. It was a very faint feeling, but it was there.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Arimi screamed. Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the house. When she got there Eri and Arimi were looking at her with compassion and Miroku lead her inside.  
  
"There's a message for you. Its your brother again." Miroku said solemnly. Kagome looked at the answering machine, scared, for a few minutes until she listened. Miroku was right. It was Souta.  
  
"Kagome. I know you're at school right now but this is the only chance I have to call you. After I called last night, this big guy hurt me. Worse than the bullies at school. Please hurry Kagome. I heard mama crying last night and the guy said to his boss that Grandpa is dyeing. I have to go now. Before I get caught. By Kagome." He sounded like he was crying throughout the whole message. Kagome walked outside without saying a word. Souta's last words kept replaying in her head 'Bye Kagome'. She checked the mail. There was one thing there. A letter addressed to her with no return address. She opened it.  
  
Your grandfather is sick and dyeing. Your mother is having  
a break  
down and won't stop crying. If she doesn't stop she will  
most likely  
wear herself out and die. Your brother is a nosy little  
brat that will  
get severely hurt if he doesn't stop. You may want to hurry  
and get  
the Shikon no Tama to me soon. Kagome re-read it. She fell to her knees sobbing. She screamed with all the pain in her hear. Hearing her scream everyone rushed out to where she was. She handed the letter to Miroku and he read it aloud to Eri and Arimi.  
  
"Oh my." Eri trailed off.  
  
"I can't believe we were right when we were yelling at the class." Arimi said, shocked. They all headed back into the house. Miroku helped Kagome up. They were behind the other two. Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"I felt is. I felt a shard of the jewel when I was in the well."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Naraku." Inu Yasha scowled. Not only could he feel his presence, he could smell both Naraku and his miagma. Suddenly he felt something. His friend were in danger. Instinctively he thought Sango could handle it. Then he remembered that Sango was wounded and unconscious. Inu Yasha wanted to stay and fight Naraku but his friend needed him. So he stated back.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shippo had remembered the time Kagome had gotten through the well even though the Shikon no Tama was on this side. So he decided to try that again. with the shard in Sango. Kirara carried them to the well and leaned over so that they could slide in. Shippo laid Sango out so that she was on her back.  
  
"I hope this works." Shippo muttered. Just then the wind picked up. Kagura appeared at the top of the well.  
  
"Give me that girl." she said. Kagura prepared to go down the well but something stopped her. Flashes of red and silver streaked past, above them as Kagura flew away from the well. On the way to the village Inu Yasha had run into Sesshoumaru. After a few minutes of arguing, they had decided to put their differences behind them, for the moment, and work together to defeat Naraku and his minions. As Kagura, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru started their battle clouds tolled in and it grew dark. rain began to fall.  
  
'Kagura's gotten stronger since out last battle.' Inu Yasha thought as he struggled to keep ins footing. Sesshoumaru was watching from the side. Learning the enemy's strategies before he dove in.  
  
A/N: Wow. That was long. Well? What do you think?  
  
Kagome: SOUTA!!!!!! *hugs him*  
  
Souta: Its okay Kagome. Its just a story. I'm right here.  
  
Kagome: heh. ^_^; Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru? Never thought I'd see it happen.  
  
Sango: Where am I?  
  
Hei: You are unconscious in the well. Don't worry though. You'll get your turn soon. ^_^  
  
Sango: Good. I'm kinda getting tired of being unconscious.  
  
Hei: Miroku lost his temper. heh. Please review people. Chapter 10 is going to be put up just seconds after this one so you can keep reading. I really hoped you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. But it took longer to come up with and write it than it did to type it up.  
  
Kagome: I have one question. What happens to Mama, Grandpa and Souta? And will Inu Yasha ever get the Shikon no Tama so that Miroku and I can go back? Okay so that was two questions. Minor detail.  
  
Hei: Slow down Kagome. You'll see. C'mon people. If the characters of the story have this much to say then you must have something. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also if any of you know of any male Japanese names, I would greatly appreciate it. I'd even give you credit for it. I need it for an upcoming chapter. 


	10. At Last

Note: HA! CHAPTER 10 IS HERE!!! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. It was long. I don't think that I'm going to have another chapter that long. Not sure. I really hope you enjoy this chapter too. And please review. It doesn't matter if you just reviewed chapter 9. You can review more than one chapter at a time. ^_^ And if you have any stories that you want me to read and review I'd be glad to just tell me what they are. ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R Please and Thank you.  
  
The next few days were the same. Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura kept fighting. The rain didn't stop either. Kagome however, hadn't left the house since she got the letter. every morning Miroku went to school with Eri and Arimi and Kagome stayed next to the phone. waiting for her brother to call. She didn't sleep, she hardly ate, and Miroku learned how to use a microwave. then, on Friday morning, Kagome had lost all hope of seeing her family again when, the phone rang. Kagome paused before answering it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Kagome? I thought you would have been in school. It was Souta. Kagome was overjoyed to hear her brother again.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Grandpa. Grandpa is gone. He. I heard the guards. oh Kagome. He died last night. He was sick and very sad. and Mama. Mama's sick too. I think she's holding on just to see you again." Kagome's heard sunk.  
  
'Grandpa. Mama.' she thought as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Souta. Hang on. I'll get you out of there. somehow. You and Mama. the man is asking for the Shikon no Tama but I don't have it. But I will find a way to get you out of there. I promise." Kagome told Souta so that he would stay calm and not panic. She also said it to reassure herself.  
  
"Just wait for me. I'll be there." she said as she and Souta hung up.  
  
"Somehow. I'll get you and mama out." she said to herself. She ran to the well and climbed in. She felt it. A shard. maybe that would be enough to save her family. She started digging, hoping that it was in the well. Nest thing she knew she was kneeling next to Sango and Shippo. There it was. The shard of the Shikon no Tama. In Sango's right shoulder.  
  
"Kagome! Your back! I'm so glad!" Shippo cried as he hugged her. Kagome absentmindedly hugged him back. Her mind was focused on the shard and her family. Kagome reached for Sango and carefully pulled the shard out of her shoulder. Kagome's face lit p. Sango awake. She looked around surprised at where she was. Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"Work on getting the rest of the Shikon no Tama back. I'll be back as soon as you do. I've got to use this shard to save my brother and mother." Kagome said to Shippo. She left.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. That was a short chapter. But a lot happened in that. Please review.  
  
Sango: I'm finally awake!  
  
Hei: Yup. I bet you're happy for that.  
  
Sango: Of course I am.  
  
Kagome: I finally have part of the Shikon no Tama. Will it be enough?  
  
Hei: That's why the title of this chapter is "At Last". And I'm not telling if that's enough. You'll just have to find out.  
  
Inu Yasha: Where am I in all this?  
  
Hei: You and Sesshoumaru are still battling Kagura.  
  
Kagura: Why did I want that girl so much anyway?  
  
Hei: She had a shard of the Shikon no Tama in her. And Naraku told you to. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!!! I know you have something to say. Whether its good or bad you have an opinion of my story. I'd like to know it. And please if anyone knows a good male Japanese name I can use I'd be very happy and I'll give you credit. Please review. I'll get chapter 11 up as soon as I can. 


	11. Miroku the Preacher

Note: Hi all. Here's chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it. I know some people have been asking me to update. Thank you to those who reviewed my story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R! Please!!  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the school, the shard of the Shikon no Tama in her head. It was lunch time. Miroku would be in the cafeteria with Eri and Arimi.  
  
'Perfect' she thought as she ran. 'That way I won't draw too much attention.' She got to the school just before lunch would end. That was just enough time to get in and catch Miroku as he was coming out. There he was! Walking out of the cafeteria as she was walking up. He spotted her and saw the urgency in her eyes. He left Eri and Arimi and went over to her.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked. Still breathing heavily she answered.  
  
"I. got. a . shard. I. need. your. help. getting. my family." she continued as her breathing steadied. "Souta called again. Grandpa died last night. My mom is sick. I promised Souta that I'd get him out of there. But I can't do it alone." She looked at him. Pleading him with her eyes. He paused and looked at her for only a moment.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he asked. They left the school unnoticed, except by Eri and Arimi from the classroom window. Kagome and Miroku went as fast and they could to the Tokyo Tower.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sango climbed out of the well to see Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru working together to defeat Kagura and her minions. Sango threw her boomerang and hit Kagura in the back. Kagura fell forward, strait onto Tokijin. The sword went strait threw her and she fell, finally defeated. Destroying the rest of the smaller demons wasn't a problem once Inu Yasha was able to find the Wind Scar. When they all vanished, Inu Yasha grabbed the few Shikon no Tama shards that were strengthening some of the larger demons. Kagura had had three in her. Inu Yasha started for the well to fetch Kagome when a sinister laugh and the stench of a demon stopped him.  
  
"Well done Inu Yasha. Now it's your turn to die"  
  
"Naraku." Inu Yasha muttered. He turned to face the demon hiding under the baboon pelt. They looked at each other. Silence filled the air. They continued to stare and circled around for about 20 minutes. Inu Yasha was gathering his strength the whole time. Then, he attacked. Naraku dodged. But he wasn't fast enough to keep his baboon pelt from being torn off by Inu Yasha's claws. Naraku vanished and reappeared behind Inu Yasha. He struck Inu Yasha flew forward a few feet then turned.  
  
"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as he attacked Naraku. Once again Naraku dodged and struck from behind. So the fight continued. Inu Yasha first, Naraku dodging and striking from behind. Sesshoumaru and Sango were waiting for the right moment to join in. Every time Naraku struck Inu Yasha Sango got angrier and longed for revenge for all the pain Naraku had caused even more.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kagome and Miroku ran as fast as they could. Sunset was approaching fast. Since it was mid-autumn the sun set around 4:45 p.m. With 10 minutes left and about one mile they picked up their pace. Kagome stumbled and fell. Her knees and elbows were scrapped and started bleeding. She still clung to the shard. Miroku ran back to her and started helping her up.  
  
"Get up Kagome. We're almost there." he urged. Kagome stayed where she was.  
  
"We're not going to make it. I'll never see Souta and Mama again." she sobbed. Miroku stood up strait.  
  
"You're right." he said. "Why don't you just stay here crying for the rest of time. Moping about how you couldn't save them. You aren't even trying right now." he continued Kagome sat up, looking at him.  
  
"If you want to spend the rest of your life being miserable, that's fine with me. But I'd like to go home. The Kagome I know wouldn't give up like this." He reached down and grabbed the shard from Kagome. As he turned as started to walk away Kagome got up.  
  
"Miroku, wait." she called out. "You're right. I'm being stupid about this. But did you notice that you were heading to the Tower and that my house and the well are in the other direction?"  
  
"I was going to try to get your brother and mother." he stated.  
  
"Well, I'm coming too." Kagome started to jog a little but collapsed. her legs were too weak from all the running before and from when she fell. Miroku knelt down and put Kagome on his back. With five minutes to go, Miroku took off at his fasted running speed ever.  
  
'It is hard to run in these clothes that people of this time wear' Miroku thought as he ran closer to the Tokyo Tower in the school uniform Kagome had bought for him at the beginning of that week.  
  
A/N: So? What'd you think? I suppose it was a little harsh for Miroku but it was needed.  
  
Inu Yasha: So Naraku has most of the jewel right?  
  
Hei: Yup. That he does.  
  
Inu Yasha: How am I supposed to be that?  
  
Hei: You'll see. I've actually got a plan for that. Most of this story has lead me instead of the other way around. lol.  
  
Kagome: What's going to happen to Souta and Mama? Are we going to make it in time?  
  
Hei: You'll see. I have a plan for Souta and your mom. I just don't know how I'm going to get there. Please review everyone!!! I have all weekend to write more so I should at least get chapter 12 done. I don't know. Like I said earlier, this story is leading me. I'm just the one with the pencil. ^_^; 


	12. Another One?

Note: Hey. Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter done. It took me very long to get some inspiration and time at once. When I had the time I didn't have inspiration. When I had inspiration, I either didn't have paper with me or I didn't have the time to write it down. But I did get it done. Thank you to Kikyous Revenge, Dreamer Wolf, anhimals, Lunatic Pandora1, and ringhearty for reviewing my story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters (no matter how much I love them) ^_^. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R Please. ^_^  
  
Miroku ran. They were almost there. Kagome watched the sun get lower and lower. She looked at her watch. Then seconds until the sun set. She quietly counted down, dreading the time when it reached zero.  
  
"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six...Five... Four.. Three... One.." Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she looked at her watch again it was at zero. She knew they hadn't made it. She felt Miroku stop just after she saw zero. She looked up. Her eyes widened. They were at the doors of the Tokyo Tower. She got off Miroku's back and walked in, hoping that she wasn't too late. Since the tower closed at dusk no one was there.  
  
"Hello? Mama? Souta? Is anyone there?" Kagome called out. Miroku was right behind her, keeping a lookout for any thing that could be a trap.  
  
"Go downstairs" a voice said, coming out of the shadows. Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Go downstairs" the voice repeated. Kagome looked around. She saw a flight of stairs heading down to her right.  
  
"Go downstairs" she murmured. "Miroku, look over there." She said nodding towards the stairs. "Lets go." She started to walk towards the stairs. Miroku still had a hold of her arm so, was pulled to the stairs. Their footsteps echoed in the stairwell. Miroku had let go of Kagome's arm. He kept an eye out. It took five minutes for the two of them to get downstairs. When they got to the bottom, Kagome heard crying from a far corner. She turned. It was too dark to see. She stepped forward. Miroku grabbed her arm again. She looked at him. He let go, realizing that she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called into the darkness. The crying stopped.  
  
"Is anyone there? I'm looking for my brother." Kagome continued to walk forward slowly. When she got close enough she saw the shape of a little boy. He had bruises all over his face and arms. Kagome squinted, trying to see his face clearly. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Souta?" she said quietly. The boy stood up and stepped forward.  
  
"SOUTA! It is you!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran forward and hugged her brother. He winced a little then hugged her back.  
  
"Oh Souta! I'm so glad that you're okay." Miroku walked up to them.  
  
"Miroku, this is Souta. Souta. Miroku is from the same place as Inu Yasha." Kagome explained.  
  
"Its odd." Miroku stated quietly.  
  
"Hm? What is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We haven't been attacked or fallen into a trap yet. Miroku said looking around. Just as he said that a cold dark feeling filled the room. Souta cringed and curled into Kagome. She held him.  
  
"It's him." he said in a small, quiet voice.  
  
"It's who?" Kagome asked. Just then a tall man in black appeared in the middle of the room. Miroku stepped in front of Kagome and Souta. He got into a fighting stance, his left hand on the prayer beads on his right hand, concealing his Kazaana, ready to take them off at any moment.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am the strongest of His children." the man started. Kagome was watching him. She noticed his eyes first. They were amber in color.  
  
'Just like Inu Yasha's' she thought. 'Is he. a demon? No! Half demon.'  
  
"I am Ziro. The strongest incarnation of the great Naraku." the man said, introducing himself.  
  
'I knew he wasn't human. He couldn't be.' Kagome thought. She turned to grab her bow and arrows.  
  
'Oh. I forgot. I dropped them when I fell down the well.' She sighed as she continued to hug her brother.  
  
"Now. On to business. The Shikon no Tama. Give it to me." Ziro said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sango and Sesshoumaru were still waiting got the right moment to jump in and fight Naraku. She looked at the ground and saw two shards of the Shikon no Tama that Inu Yasha didn't pick up. She picked them up, looked at them then looked at the well.  
  
'I wonder.' she thought. Sesshoumaru looked over at her and was shocked to see her jumping down the well with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
****************************************************  
  
They climbed out of the well. Sango and Shippo gawked at this future world while Kirara followed the scent of Kagome and Miroku. Within five minutes they were at the Tokyo Tower. Kirara ran to the doors. They flew back as the trio burst though.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review this. It might be a while for the next chapter. I don't know. I don't really have a lot of time to write. My grandpa also just died so that might slow things down a little. I'll try to get it up soon though. Please review. 


	13. The Fight to Save

Note: Hey all. This is really going. I'm working on chapter 14 as I'm typing this. I think that the story is almost done. Disclaimer: As always I do not own the Inu Yasha characters (No matter how much I want to). They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^ Please R&R!  
  
Ziro was advancing. His hand outstretched for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Advance no further" Miroku said firmly. Ziro's eyes were widening with anger.  
  
"I will get that jewel." He raised his hand, palm facing out. Energy burst out of his hand and Miroku flew backward. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Miroku!!" she cried. She looked over at Ziro. She held Souta closer and tighter.  
  
"Give me the jewel." Ziro said, his voice getting deeper and raspier.  
  
'He's going to become full demon..' Kagome thought. She kept her eyes on him. He prepared to attack. Kagome lowered her head, closed her eyes and prepared herself for the blast. But it never came. She looked up. Ziro was on the floor with a giant cat with 2 tail on top of him. The cat had two passengers. It was Kirara, Sango, and Shippo. Kirara was growling and snarling at Ziro. Sango and Shippo jumped off her and ran to Kagome and Souta. Kagome shook her brother.  
  
"Souta. Souta, can you stand?" Souta looked up at her and nodded. They stood up.  
  
"KAGOME!!" said Shippo as he leapt into her arms.  
  
"Kagome. Are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. It's good to see you again." she answered. "Oh! This is my brother Souta. Souta, this is Shippo and Sango. Kagome introduced them.  
  
"Now. What's going on?" Sango asked.  
  
"Too much to explain right now. But he is another of Naraku's incarnations." Kagome said, pointing at Ziro, who was still under Kirara.  
  
"We brought you your bow and arrows, Kagome." Shippo stated.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Kagome exclaimed. She took them and put and arrow in place, aiming at Ziro.  
  
"Kirara." She called out Kirara turned her head and saw Kagome with her arrow ready. She stepped down off Ziro. Before Ziro could get up, Kagome let her arrow go. It pierced his left shoulder. Ziro sat up. He tried to pull the arrow out but since it was a holy arrow and only Kagome could pull it out, he failed. Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot about him!" Kagome answered as she turned and ran to Miroku, who was just coming to.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome, Sango, and Shippo called out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shippo asked. Miroku just groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at them. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Sango! Shippo! What are you doing here?" They just smiled.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama." came Ziro's voice. They all looked at him. Kirara growled. Miroku got up. Souta hid behind Kagome.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama." Ziro repeated. He was walking towards them, his hand outstretched. Miroku made a small motion for the rest to get behind him. They did so. Sango held Kirara as Shippo sat on her shoulder. Souta continued to hide behind Kagome. Miroku pulled off the prayer beads and released his Kazaana. Ziro grabbed a pillar with his right arm. He pulled himself behind it. Kagome saw his hand holding onto the pillar. She grabbed her bow and an arrow. She stood up. Souta looked at her. He saw determination in her eyes as she took aim. Sango and Shippo noticed the same determination. Kagome released her arrow. She urged it on, against Miroku's Kazaana. The arrow flew true to Kagome's will. It zoomed right into Ziro's hand. He could no longer hand onto the pillar. He slid out from behind it. As he was flying towards them, he was pulling someone with him. Both Kagome and Souta recognized that person.  
  
"MAMA!!" they cried out at once. Miroku went to put the prayer beads back on but it was too late. Both Ziro and Kagome's mother were gone. Kagome let out a long breath. She refused to cry. Miroku turned to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." he said, with concern in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Miroku," she responded. "At lease we got rid of Ziro. Now we can go back and find Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh. Kagome? About Inu Yasha. When we came here, he was fighting with Naraku." Sango stated.  
  
"Then we'd better hurry." Kagome said calmly. She didn't seem to be herself. Tears were welling in her eyes. Souta was hugging her arm. He was crying. Sango handed Kagome the shards of the Shikon no Tama that she, Shippo and Kirara used to get there. Kagome gave one to Sango and one to Miroku. Then she pulled out the one she had.  
  
"Just in case we get separated. Let's go. C'mon Souta." Kagome said. They all got on Kirara and left the Tokyo Tower. They got back to Kagome's house within minutes. Kagome turned to Souta.  
  
"Only grab what you'll need. A few day's worth of clothes will do. I've got all the antibiotics and antidotes we'll need for a while." she said. Souta nodded and headed to his room. Kagome turned to the others.  
  
"I'll be right back." she said. She hopped off Kirara and jogged into her house. Kagome grabbed the last of the antibiotics and antidotes and some tissues. As she went for the door, something rubbed against her leg. Kagome jumped.  
  
"Oh Buyo. I almost forgot about you." She picked up the cat and he purred. She walked outside just as Souta was getting on Kirara. She handed him the cat.  
  
"Here Souta. Hang on to Buyo. Okay Kirara. Let's go." She said. Kirara bounded for the well. The next thing they knew they were all back in Feudal Japan. Everyone climbed off Kirara. She was so tired that she transformed back to being small and fell asleep at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Souta, stay here with Buyo. I'll check and see if it's safe right now." Kagome said So she climbed out of the well. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed.  
  
Naraku and Inu Yasha had been fighting since Sango and Shippo had left. Inu Yasha hadn't hit Naraku even once. Inu Yasha was severely wounded but he kept going. Naraku had used his power to take Tetsuaiga away and he stabbed Inu Yasha with it.  
  
Now, even though he was bleeding, Inu Yasha kept trying to strike Naraku. Then something horrible happened just as Kagome got out of the well and looked up. Naraku used Tetsuaiga and stabbed Inu Yasha through the heart. Inu Yasha fell to the ground, bleeding intensely. Naraku started laughing. Kagome screamed.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" she cried. Sesshoumaru looked over. Kagome ran to where Inu Yasha had fallen. He barely opened his eyes.  
  
"Ka. go. me. You're. alright. Thank. God." he said slowly.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome said. The tears she worked so hard to hold back were now flowing freely.  
  
"Don't talk. Just conserve your strength and live." she said. Inu Yasha just smiled and closed his eye. Kagome breathed deeply. She got up and looked at Naraku. Fire burned in her eyes. She grabbed her bow and an arrow.  
  
"NARAKU!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she yelled at him. With her arrow adjusted, she took aim and shot it towards him. She hit his hand and Tetsuaiga fell to the ground. Then as if it were being summoned, Tetsuaiga flew to Kagome. She caught it. Then even more miraculous, it transformed. Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
'Thank you. Inu Yasha.' she thought. She opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her. They were all wondering the same thing.  
  
'How is it, that Tetsuaiga transformed for her?' There it was. The Wind Scar that Inu Yasha had always used to defeat his enemies. This was the largest one since Naraku was such a powerful opponent. Kagome took the sword with both hands and swung it right at the Wind Scar. Naraku flew back. Deep slashes all over his body from that one attack. The Shikon no Tama flew up into the air. Everyone froze. Kagome ran forward and caught it. She didn't let go of Tetsuaiga. Miroku and Sango ran over to her while Sesshoumaru slowly walked. Miroku and Sango handed Kagome the shards they had. She put them and the one she had on the jewel and the shards connected instantly. She put the Shikon no Tama around her neck then faced Naraku. Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru faced him as well. Miroku prepared to release his Kazaana. Sango was ready to throw her boomerang at a moments notice. And Sesshoumaru wielded Tokijin. Naraku released his poisonous insects. Miroku loosened his grip on the prayer beads. Sesshoumaru saw this and attacked the wasps. He killed them with both the Tokijin and his own poison. they were all gone within minutes. Sango threw her boomerang and it cut off Naraku's left arm and knocked him out. He fell face forward into the dirt, bleeding. Kagome nodded to signal Miroku to release his Kazaana. She didn't take her eyes off Naraku. Miroku stepped forward a bit and pulled off the prayer beads. Naraku was pulled off the ground and strait into Miroku's Kazaana. Then it disappeared. Miroku inspected his hand.  
  
"I can't believe that it's finally gone." he said quietly. Sango leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"Now our little one won't have to worry about it." She said as she rubbed her slowly growing stomach, gently. Kagome went to the well.  
  
"Souta! Its safe to come out now!" she called down int. She hopped in and grabbed her small bag of antibiotics and antidotes and put Buyo in it. She helped Souta onto one of the vines then grabbed Kirara. With Souta ahead of her, she climbed out for the well for the last time.  
  
A/N: Wow. Talk about intense. I got kinda depressed while writing this. And I'm just not a depressed person. I don't smile for a little bit and everyone is around me asking what's wrong. heh. I hope I didn't make anyone else depressed. I apologize if I did. Please review. Chapter 14 is more cheerful. ^_^ So what did you think?  
  
Kagome: *in shock* uh.. that's too depressing.  
  
Hei: I know. I'm sorry. Other than that, what did you think.  
  
Inu Yasha: Naraku's finally dead! Time to celebrate!  
  
Hei: heh. That's a good idea Inu Yasha. Once your wounds heal. ^_^ Talk to you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review please. 


	14. The Celebration

Note: Chapter 14. Please R&R. In this chapter something happens to Inu Yasha that I got the idea from a picture my friend Kathy drew. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R! ^_^  
  
Kagome handed the sleeping Kirara to Sango. She walked over to Inu Yasha. She kneeled next to him and pulled some antibiotics and bandages out of her bag.  
  
"I can't believe he's finally gone." she muttered. Inu Yasha stirred just as Kagome finished bandaging his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked.  
  
"No." he answered softly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What." he winced. "What happened to Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"He's gone. Everyone got their revenge on him. Miroku's Kazaana is gone. Sango cut off his arm. You battled him for so long.." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"But I didn't even hit him." Inu Yasha interrupted.  
  
"But it was your sword, Tetsuaiga, that was the first to wound him." Kagome said. She got up which meant that the discussion was over. Kirara was now up and sniffing the battle area.  
  
"Kirara. Do you think you're up to carrying Inu Yasha and Souta to the village?" Kagome asked. Kirara purred. Then she transformed and walked over to Souta. Kagome helped him up as he held Buyo. Kirara then walked over to Inu Yasha. Miroku and Sesshoumaru lifted him on to Kirara. Then Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"This doesn't mean that I like you. I just want you to be in full health when I do kill you." he said to Inu Yasha. He left with Jaken at his heals. When they got back, Kaede, Kohaku and all the villagers were waiting for them. They all cheered as the victorious group approached. Kohaku ran up and hugged his sister. Kagome took Souta off Kirara and Inu Yasha was brought to Kaede's hut to rest. Many villagers brought out food and drink.  
  
"Looks like a party." Kagome said. Miroku headed strait for the booze. Kohaku and Souta were talking. Kagome went and put Souta's thinks and the antibiotics in Kaede's hut with the rest of her stuff. Then she went to join the party. Everyone was talking and having a great time. Souta and Kohaku were laughing. Kagome went over to talk to Sango.  
  
"Okay. Talk." Kagome demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango, trying to look innocent.  
  
"One. The last time I came through here, before the fight, you and Miroku were together and a mess. Two. Your stomach is getting bigger. And three. You and Miroku are getting along."  
  
"Okay. I admit it. Miroku asked me to marry him. And I accepted. The reason my stomach is much bigger is because I'm pregnant." Sango explained. Kagome stood in shock. Then hugged her friend  
  
"That's great! What will you name it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, if it's a girl, Hotaru. If it's a boy, Hojo." Kagome chuckled. She was thinking of all the times Hojo had asked her out and she never showed up.  
  
"Those are great names." Kagome encouraged. Their "girl time" was interrupted by a loud, furious yell.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" It was Inu Yasha. The two girls looked at each other then ran to where the yell came from. When they got to him they burst out laughing. Miroku had gotten so drunk that he had gone into Kagome's bag and pulled out her make- up. He had given Inu Yasha a make-over. Inu Yasha had red lipstick, mascara, and little pink bows in his hair.  
  
"MIROKU!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone was laughing. Kagome walked up to him. Controlling her laughter as much as possible. Souta snuck into the hut, to his bag. He pulled out a camera. As Kagome was trying to calm him down, Souta took a picture of Inu Yasha. Souta and Kagome burst out laughing. Kagome took him into Kaede's hut and grabbed a cloth. She dipped it in water.  
  
"It's easy to wash all this off Inu Yasha." Kagome said. She started to wipe his face. When there was no more make-up left she pulled out the bows.  
  
"Now lie down and rest. You'll reopen your wounds if you continue like this." Kagome paused. Her eyes went blank as tears formed. She was thinking of what would happen if he did. Inu Yasha saw the tears.  
  
"Kagome?" She fell into him, sobbing.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. It would kill me if I did." she sobbed into his shoulder. Inu Yasha didn't say anything. He just hugged her. After a few minutes, Kagome stopped crying. Inu Yasha spoke  
  
"I'll never leave you. I promise." he said. He paused. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"I. I love you, Kagome." Kagome was shocked that he had admitted his feelings.  
  
"I. I love you too, Inu Yasha." she replied. Inu Yasha leaned back and fell asleep. Kagome left the hut and let him sleep. When she got outside she heard people talking about a woman giving birth.  
  
"Is it Sango?" she asked herself. Sure enough. When she got to the right hut she went inside and there was Sango with a baby girl in her arms. Kagome sighed, smiled and left the hut. She went back to Kaede's hut and saw the last shards of the Shikon no Tama that Inu Yasha had on the floor next to him. Kagome picked them up and attached them to the rest of the jewel.  
  
"It's finally complete." she said quietly as she looked at it.  
  
"I'll tell everyone tomorrow." she decided.  
  
"Would you use it to make me human so I can be with you?" Inu Yasha asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Please? Kagome smiled then nodded.  
  
"Of course I will." she said. She sat next to him and the two of them fell asleep together, hugging each other and smiling.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: WOW! It's over. What do you think? Personally, I like it. Not bad for my first story. Please review.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha! ^_^ *hugs him*  
  
Inu Yasha: *smiles a little* heh.  
  
Sango: *holding her baby* I love my baby Hotaru. ^_^  
  
Hei: Looks like everyone had a happy ending. Except Naraku that is. hehe. Like I said. Please review. And if someone requests it I might do a sequel to this. But only if anyone wants me to. ^_^; 


	15. Epilogue The Transformation

Note: Hey all. I decided to make an epilogue for this. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters (no matter how much I want to). They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. R&R. Please and thank you.  
  
A Week In Japan Epilogue: The Transformation  
  
They were all gathered around Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. In Yasha was right next to her. Souta, Kohaku, Miroku and Sango were watching from the side. Sango was holding her baby, Hotaru. They were all watching Kagome. Kagome was dressed as a priestess of that time. Her eyes were closed. She had her hands folded with her forefingers and thumbs out. The Shikon no Tama was sitting between her thumbs and the bottom of her forefingers. The tip of her forefingers were in front of her mouth. She was muttering a prayer to activate the jewel.  
  
"Jewel of Four Souls. I ask you to use your power. Please grant my prayer. Please make Inu Yasha full human." she prayed. The jewel glowed brightly. Everyone except Kagome and Inu Yasha covered their eyes. Inu Yasha's hair flew up above him. He closed his eyes. His dog ears slowly disappeared then human ears appeared. His hair slowly turned black. Starting at the roots and going all the way to the ends. Kagome's hair was blowing behind her. As were her clothes. She firmly kept her footing and stayed where she was. The wind started to die down, as did the light. She opened her eyes. Inu Yasha's hair was falling back down. As soon as he felt it hit his back he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand and felt where his dog ears were. They weren't there. His hand made their way down and he felt human ears. He grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it forward to look at it. He stared at the black hair for a moment as if he didn't believe it was his. Kagome put her hands down. She looked at the Shikon no Tama in her hands. She closed her hands over it and closed her eyes. She put her hands at her side and opened her eyes. She looked at Inu Yasha and smiled. He turned, still holding onto his hair, and looked at her. Tears started to flow from Kagome's eyes. She wiped them away. She sniffed and smiled even more. Inu Yasha looked at her curiously as she wiped her tears away. Kagome stepped forward a bit. Then she ran to Inu Yasha with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Inu Yasha." she said. Inu Yasha looked watched as she ran towards him. He let go of his hair and opened his arms. Kagome ran right into them. They embraced each other. Kagome cried tears of joy.  
  
"Kagome. Am I really. . . human?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh." Souta was the first to uncover his eyes. He tapped Kohaku on the shoulder. He looked and tapped Sango and Miroku. They tapped the people next to them. The tapping went from person to person until everyone had their eyes open and was looking at Kagome and Inu Yasha. Everyone gasped. Only Miroku, Sango and Kaede recognized Inu Yasha. Those three smiled. Kohaku turned to his sister.  
  
"Sango, who is that hugging Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"That's Inu Yasha. He's human now." Sango said. Not just Kohaku had heard her. Everyone started whispering to each other. Soon everyone knew that Inu Yasha was human now. Kagome and Inu Yasha didn't even notice that everyone was looking at them. They were off in their own world. When they finally let go of each other they didn't pay attention to anyone. They just turned and walked off to the hut the villagers had built for Kagome and Souta. they had built one for Sango and Miroku right next to it. They walked in. Kagome chuckled. Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" he said with his normal attitude. Kagome looked at him with a big smile.  
  
"I was just thinking. I noticed that all the villagers were looking at us as we left. I wonder what they were thinking. I don't think they recognized you." She started laughing again. Inu Yasha hugged her again. It was then that Kagome noticed something she hadn't before. She noticed how kind Inu Yasha had become. She gave a small chortle as Inu Yasha held her.  
  
'I remember when Eri and Arimi bugged me to go out with Hojo. Then they would ask why I wouldn't. They'd jump to conclusions about me liking another guy. I'd always think of Inu Yasha when they started that up. Then I'd yell at them that he was a horrible, self-centered, arrogant, prideful, baka. Now. he isn't that. He's kinder. Not as self-centered. I wonder. Does it have anything to do with him being human? No. It started before that. Maybe it's because. . . maybe he's nicer because. . . because I'm here. If I had never gone down the well I would have lived life as a normal teenage girl. I probably would have ended up going out with Hojo. I never would have met Inu Yasha and he would still be pinned to that tree.' Kagome thought. She sighed. He leaned into Inu Yasha. He took hold of her shoulders and held her in front of him. He looked at her. Kagome looked into his eyes.  
  
'When I met him there was nothing but greed and anger in his eyes. Now. Now it's different. There's caring. And love.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inu Yasha sat down. Kagome sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. She leaned in and put her arm around him. They both closed their eyes and sighed. Just as they were about to fall asleep a scream came from the middle of the village. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome opened their eyes and looked at each other. They got up and ran out. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver as she ran out the door. On the way the saw Sango running towards them, her baby in her arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango was breathing heavily.  
  
"A. . . a demon is in the square. It's after the jewel." They all heard a crash. Kagome and Inu Yasha ran towards the commotion. Sango went to her hut and put her baby there. Then she pulled off her kimono and revealed her demon-slayer outfit. She grabbed her boomerang and ran to join Kagome and Inu Yasha. Kagome and Inu Yasha were already fighting the demon. It was huge.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama" it ordered Inu Yasha unsheathed the Tetsuaiga. It transformed.  
  
"You're too late." Inu Yasha said. The demon grabbed Kagome. She dropped her bow and quiver as the demon lifted her up. Kagome called out.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" she cried.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama." the demon demanded again. Inu Yasha heard Kagome's cry. He jumped up and slashed the demon in half being careful not to cut Kagome in the process. Kagome fell to the ground. The demon's hand vanished from around her. Inu Yasha leapt towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground. Sango arrived just as Inu Yasha caught Kagome. She just stood in shock. Kagome stood up. She brushed off her skirt and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Thank you." she said. Inu Yasha was looking at her. There was worry in his eyes.  
  
"Baka." he said. He pulled her close in the tightest embrace yet.  
  
"Skip the "thank you" s. I was so worried." he said.  
  
"Inu. . ." Kagome's voice trailed off. She could tell that he was sincere. It was in his voice and the way he was holding her. She hugged him back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." she said.  
  
"Just do me one thing." Inu Yasha said as he pulled her back to look at her.  
  
"Nani? What is it you want me to do?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha leaned in. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Marry me." Kagome pulled back and looked at him. Was this some sort of joke or was he serious. She looked in his eyes. He was serious. She breathed in and a smile appeared on her face. She threw her arms around his neck. She whispered back.  
  
"I will." Inu Yasha was taken aback for a moment then hugged her back. A week later they were married. A year after that Kagome was out in the garden talking with Kaede, a baby boy in her arms. He was completely human.  
  
A/N: Okay. Now its completely over. I hope you liked the epilogue. I'm amazed it went as long as it did. ^_^; But still. I know some of you think that Inu Yasha isn't supposed to act like that. But this is my story so I can do what I want to his attitude. hehe. I'm open to compliments, suggestions, and even a bit of criticism. Please review. 


End file.
